This invention relates to hinges and more particularly to hinge structures for use in panel, wall or partitioning systems.
It has been common practice in all phases of the display and partitioning art to provide all manner of components to permit greater facility and adaptability in the use of any one particular system.
The most common type of structure comprises a series of planar panels to which various components may be secured. These panels and further panels may be secured to each other to provide or more usually to support additional vertical members or posts to which the panels or remaining structural elements must be secured.
The provision of a greater variety of elements while providing more flexibility in application, increases the general average cost to the user whose use of the alternatives is minimal and adds to the cost of manufacturing, shipping, erection and dismantling.
In the past, the connecting of these various panel components has been through various forms of joint or joining structures. For the most part, these hinges required either skilled workmen, tools and time, or one of them, to effect proper assembly. The provision of posts adds to the cost and the number of components.
It will also be evident that elements according to the invention eliminate the need for posts and reduce costs.
The advantages and features of the present invention will be more apparent from the following description and drawings in which a preferred embodiment is illustrated by way of example.